The First and The Last
by Park Yeon Hee
Summary: /Repost from my fb/ YunJae fanfiction / Genderswitch -femJae- /


Title : The First and the Last Love

Genre : Romance

Main Chara : Yunho x femJaejoong, and many others

Rate : PG 15

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, etc.

Length : Oneshot

Author : Din_Cassie

OoOoO

Awal musim dingin di Korea terasa amat dingin, membuat semua orang harus selalu mengeratkan mantel bulu mereka agar tidak merasakan kedinginan. Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berjalan di tepi jalan di ibu kota Korea Selatan itu. Wajah cantiknya sedikit memucat dan mendingin, membuatnya mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya dan segera memasuki sebuah café.

"Annyeong," sapa gadis itu pada seorang gadis lain yang sedang menjaga kasir.

"Annyeong, Jae Joong-ah. Hey, cepat ganti bajumu. Nanti manager mengamuk lagi," katanya, membuat gadis bernama Jae Joong pun tersenyum.

"Nde, Yeon Hee-eonnie."

Dengan segera Jae Joong berjalan menuju tempat khusus untuk para karyawan. Dia lalu menaruh tasnya di dalam loker miliknya dan segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian khusus yang menandakan kalau dia adalah salah satu karyawan café itu.

Jae Joong keluar dari ruang ganti dan segera bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk menunggu pesanan yang akan diantarnya untuk tamu.

"Yoo Na-eonnie sekarang sudah bisa pulang. Aku yang akan menggantikan eonnie," kata Jae Joong sambil menepuk pundak Yoo Na lembut.

"Ah, nde," katanya. Dia lalu mengambil _handphone_-nya dan segera menelpon seseorang.

"Pasti menelpon Tae Il-oppa ya?" goda Jae Joong, membuat wajah Yoo Na bersemu merah.

"Aish! Jangan menggodaku begitu, Jae. Kau harusnya pikirkan juga dirimu. Ingat, usiamu sudah menginjak 22 tahun, tapi kau belum memiliki seorang kekasih," kata Yoo Na. Jaejoong menunduk sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku belum mau memikirkan itu. Asalkan Chang Min bahagia dulu, baru aku bisa mencari pendamping hidup," kata Jae Joong sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Mian, Jae Joong-ah. Aku ti—"

"Gwenchana, eonnie," kata Jae Joong sambil berlalu pergi.

"Hhh, mianhae, Jae-ya. Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan hanya untuk adikmu, hanya untuknya agar dia tidak sepertimu yang hanya pelayan café kan?" gumam Yoo Na lirih sambil memandang Jae Joong yang sedang memberikan pesanan pada pelanggan.

"Semoga kau cepat mendapatkan pendamping hidupmu, Jae-ya," soanya sebelum berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

OoOoO

"Aku pulang," kata Jae Joong sambil memasuki rumah mungilnya.

"Noona!" teriak Chang Min sambil mengambil belanjaan di tangan sang kakak.

"Aigo, Chang Min-ah. Tidak usah. Kau kerjakan saja tugas kuliahmu," tolak Jae Joong sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, noona. Lagipula noona kan capek karena baru pulang bekerja. Lebih baik noona istirahat, biar aku yang bawa ini ke dapur," kata Chang Min bersikeras. Jae Joong pun terpaksa mengalah kepada adiknya itu.

"Ya sudah. Noona mandi dulu ya?" Chang Min mengangguk dan segera membawa belanjaan itu ke dapur mini mereka.

"Noona," panggil Chang Min sambil membawa makan malam mereka ke meja makan di ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Ada apa, Chang Min-ah?" tanya Jae Joong sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya.

"Makan dulu, noona," kata Chang Min sambil menarik kakaknya duduk.

"Nde," kata Jae Joong. Segera dia ambil piring, memberinya nasi dan menyodorkannya pada Chang Min. Kemudian dia mengambil untuk makan malamnya sendiri. Meskipun sederhana, namun rasa nyaman sangat terasa.

"Chang Min-ah, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Jae Joong sambil menatap adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Baik-baik saja, noona," jawab Chang Min antusias.

"Baguslah," kata Jae Joong sambil tersenyum.

"Noona, dosen pembimbingku menyarankan agar aku melanjutkan dan mengambil beasiswa prestasi di universitas Tokyo," kata Chang Min senang. Jae Joong menurunkan sumpitnya dan menatap Chang Min dalam diam.

"Jadi... kau mengambilnya?" tanya Jae Joong yang disambut anggukan dari adiknya itu. Jae Joong menghela nafas panjang. Chang Min yang melihat itu perlahan menghapus senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ah, noona, aku tidak jadi mengambilnya," kata Chang Min sambil tersenyum terpaksa. Dia lupa akan satu hal kalau dia memaksa ke Tokyo, yaitu biaya hidupnya yang makin membengkak dan mungkin akan membuat kakaknya makin susah.

"Heh? Waeyo?" tanya Jae Joong.

"Aku tidak ingin makin memberatkan noona. Aku tahu biaya hidupku akan makin membengkak dan... hhh... mungkin aku akan segera mencari kerja setelah lulus," kata Chang Min. Jae Joong menunduk. Memang benar, meskipun nanti adiknya itu akan mendapat beasiswa, namun tentu saja biaya hidupnya selama di sana tidak mungkin ditanggung juga oleh beasiswa. Apalagi biaya hidup di Tokyo hampir sama dengan biaya hidup di London yang semuanya serba mahal. Dia mungkin tidak mampu dan bisa saja menerima keputusan Chang Min, namun seperti tekadnya, dia ingin adiknya itu bisa lebih beruntung darinya yang tidak pernah mengenyam bangku kuliah.

"Pergilah,"

"Mwo?"

"Pergilah. Kejar cita-citamu, Chang Min-ah."

OoOoO

Hari Minggu, saat untuk mengistirahatkan diri setelah enam hari bekerja bagi semua orang. Namun tidak untuk Jae Joong. Sedari tadi dia harus keluar masuk toko untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Pekerjaannya yang hanya sebagai pelayan café itu tidak mungkin cukup untuk biaya hidupnya dan adiknya yang akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ke negeri sakura, Jepang. Maka dari itu dia mulai mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Namun sedari tadi dia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan sama sekali. Padahal sudah puluhan toko yang dia masuki. Banyak alasan mengapa dia ditolak, dan yang paling dominan adalah karena dia hanya mengenyam pendidikan hingga sekolah menengah.

Lelah melanda Jae Joong, memaksanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Segera dia menuju taman kota dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong disana. Map digenggamannya pun ia taruh di sampingnya. Perlahan ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, berharap menemukan suatu keajaiban yang membuatnya mendapatkan pekerjaan. Pemikiran yang konyol.

Matanya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang sangat kewalahan dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Dengan rasa iba, Jae Joong pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Mmm.. permisi. Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Jae Joong ramah. Perlahan orang itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Jae Joong. Sesaat orang itu terdiam melihat Jae Joong.

"Maaf, ada apa?" tanya Jae Joong yang agak risih di tatap mata elang itu. Orang itu tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jae Joong.

"Mi-mianhamnida. Ah, kamu tidak usah membantu saya. Saya bisa sendiri," katanya gugup sambil mengambil semua barangnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia sudah terjatuh. Jae Joong tertawa pelan.

"Kamu tidak usah sungkan. Sini, saya bantu," kata Jae Joong sambil mengambil barang orang itu.

"Ga-gamsahamnida," katanya sambil berdiri.

"Sama-sama. Hm, ini mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Jae Joong.

"Ke apartemenku. Ah, saya belum tahu namamu. Namaku Jung Yun Ho," kata orang bernama Jung Yun Ho itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jae Joong imnida," kata Jae Joong sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Wajah Yun Ho bersemu merah melihatnya.

"Jadi kapan kita ke apartemenmu?" tanya Jae Joong, membuat Yun Ho menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"E-er, sekarang, Jae Joong-sshi," kata Yun Ho sambil berjalan menjauhi Jae Joong.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil saja Jae," kata Jae Joong setelah berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Yunho.

"Nde," jawab Yun Ho. "Kau juga, panggil saja aku Yun Ho,"

"Nde."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Yun Ho, mereka tak henti-hentinya berbicara selayaknya telah saling mengenal lama. Tak jarang mereka saling tertawa senang.

"Jae-ya, kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau sedang mencari pekerjaan. Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Yun Ho sambil meronggoh kantong kemejanya untuk mencari kunci. Sementara itu Jae Joong memejamkan matanya erat sebelum berkata,

"Aku membutuhkan tambahan uang untuk adikku yang akan kuliah di Jepang. Dengan gajiku sekarang sebagai pelayan café pasti tidak akan cukup membayarnya," kata Jae Joong lirih. Entah mengapa dia bisa bercerita demikian banyaknya pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya seperti Yun Ho. Mungkin karena perasaan hangat dan nyamannya saat berada di dekat namja tampan itu.

"Mianhamnida," sesal Yun Ho saat melihat kilat kesedihan di wajah Jae Joong.

"Gwenchana yo," kata Jae Joong sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ayo masuk. Diluar sangat dingin," kata Yun Ho mempersilahkan Jae Joong masuk ke apartemennya.

"Permisi," kata Jae Joong sebelum masuk ke dalam. Dia cukup takjub melihat apartemen Yun Ho yang cukup luas. Namun ketakjubannya berkurang saat melihat tumpukan sampah dan baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maaf, apartemenku memang berantakan," kata Yun Ho sambil meringis. Dia lalu melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki pembantu?" tanya Jae Joong sambil melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebenarnya ada, Cuma sedang cuti karena anaknya sakit. Lagipula aku cukup sibuk jadi susah untuk membersihkannya," kata Yun Ho. Jae Joong terdiam sesaat.

"Yun Ho-ya?"

"Mwo?"

"Biarkan aku menjadi pembantumu."

OoOoO

"Kenapa kau bersikeras menjadi pembantuku? Padahal kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan posisi bagus kalau kau melamar di perusahaanku," kata Yun Ho sambil melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan malam di Seoul.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin memulainya melalui usahaku. Kalau aku harus masuk diperusahaanmu tanpa pendidikan yang memadai, pasti ujung-ujungnya aku hanya menyusahkan dan dipecat," kata Jae Joong sambil menutup matanya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Yunho-ya. Menjadi pembantu saja cukup. Jeongmal gamsahamnida," ucap Jae Joong tulus.

"Nde. Cheonmaneyo,"

"Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan datang ke apartemenmu jam 7 pagi dan pulang jam 3. Bagaimana?" tanya Jae Joong. Yun Ho mengangguk setuju.

"Di depan behenti," kata Jae Joong. Yun Ho mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Jae Joong. Perlahan, mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang asri karena cukup banyak tanaman yang menghiasi tamannya.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Yun Ho.

"Iya. Memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding apartemenmu. Tapi, maukah kau masuk?" tanya Jae Joong. Dia tidak berharap Yun Ho mau menerima tawarannya karena dia pikir Yun Ho tidak ingin masuk ke rumahnya yang kecil itu. Namun anggapannya runtuh saat Yun Ho mengangguk. Malah Yun Ho sekarang telah turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu di samping Jae Joong. Tanpa sadar wajahnya bersemu merah karena mendapatkan perlakuan layaknya putri itu.

"Gomawo. Ayo masuk," kata Jae Joong sambil berjalan mendahului Yun Ho guna mengurangi semburat hangat di pipinya, sementara Yun Ho mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jae Joong menggenggam gagang pintu, bermaksud untuk membukanya. Namun, belum sempat dia membuka pintu itu, pintu terlebih dahulu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah khawatir Chang Min.

"Aigo, noona! Kau dari mana saja?! Aku khawatir! Kau biasanya sedang mengurus taman, tapi aku malah tidak mendapatimu di rumah! Aku tadi menelpon teman-temanmu tapi mereka juga tidak tahu kau dimana! Kau membuatku khawatir, noona!" kata Chang Min sambil memeluk erat tubuh noona tersayangnya itu.

"Mianhae, Chang Min-ah. Aku tadi sedang ada urusan. Mianhae," kata Jae Joong sambil mengelus punggung adiknya itu.

"Ehem..." suara deheman menginterupsi moment itu. Dengan cepat Jae Joong melepas pelukan itu. Nampaknya dia lupa dengan kehadiran Yun Ho. Sementara Chang Min menatap heran kepada seseorang yang asing baginya itu.

"Mianhae, Yun Ho-ya," kata Jae Joong sambil tersenyum malu.

"Nde, gwenchana yo," kata Yun Ho.

"Noona, dia siapa?" tanya Chang Min.

"Ah, dia itu ma—"

"Aku temannya Jae Joong. Joneun Jung Yun Ho imnida," kata Yun Ho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Chang Min imnida. Aku adiknya," kata Chang Min sambil menerima uluran tangan Yun Ho. "Ah, ayo masuk. Diluar sanagt dingin," tambah Chang Min sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar agar mereka dapat masuk.

Nyaman, satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan rumah mungil Jae Joong dan Chang Min. Warna soft pink yang menghiasi hampir seluruh sudut ruang tamu yang sekaligus ruang tengah itu makin membuat orang betah untuk berlama-lama diruangan itu.

"Silakan duduk. Maaf kalau kecil," kata Jae Joong sambil mempersilahkan Yun Ho untuk duduk di sebuah sofa mungil di depan TV, sementara dia berlalu menuju dapur.

"Maaf kalau kurang nyaman, Yun Ho-sshi," kata Chang Min sambil dudk disamping Yun Ho.

"Kurang nyaman? Ini malah sangat nyaman. Rasanya betah berlama-lama disini," kata Yun Ho sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. "Dan bisakah kau memanggilku hyung saja? Agar lebih akrab," sambung Yun Ho sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, hyung. Hyung, aku mau tanya sesuatu boleh?"

"Boleh. Apa?"

"Hmm, sejak kapan kau mengenal noonaku? Sudah lama?'' tanya Chang Min antusias.

"Aku baru mengenalnya tadi siang," kata yun Ho apa adanya.

"Mwo? Jeongmal yo?" tanya Chang Min tidak percaya.

"Nde. Wae yo?" tanya Yun Ho balik.

"Ani ya. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya karena hyung adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang noona bawa ke rumah. Noona selama ini tidak memiliki teman namja," jelas Chang Min.

"Jeongmal yo?" Chang Min mengangguk.

"Selama ini noona tidak pernah memiliki teman namja atau pacar karena sibuk bekerja untukku, agar aku bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dia. Sebagai adik, ada rasa iba dan ingin membantunya. Tapi, noona tidak pernah mengijinkan," kata Chang Min lirih. Yun Ho tersentuh dengan cerita hidup Jae Joong yang ternyata cukup berat itu.

"Aku senang hyung mau berteman dengan noonaku. Tolong jaga dia ya, hyung? Aku tidak ingin noona bersedih," mohon Chang Min.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjaganya," janji Yun Ho.

"Gomawo, hyung," kata Chang Min.

"Nde, cheon—"

"Makanan siap! Ayo Chang Min-ah, Yun Ho-ya!" panggil Jae Joong.

"Nde, noona. Kkaja, hyung. Kau harus mencicipi masakan noona. Masakan noona sangat enak," kata Chang Min sambil menarik tangan Yun Ho.

"Nde."

OoOoO

"Ini kunci cadangannya. Jadi kau bisa datang dan pergi dengan leluasa dan tidak perlu menungguku," kata Yun Ho sambil menyerahkan kunci duplikatnya kepada Jae Joong.

"Nde," kata Jae Joong sambil menerima kunci itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Baik-baik ya?" kata Yun Ho sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan. Ini tasmu," kata Jae Joong sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas ke Yun Ho.

"Gomawo. Aku pergi dulu" Yun Ho membuka pintu apartemennya dan kemudian menutupnya lagi saat sudah berada diluar.

"Seperti... pasangan pengantin baru saja," bisik mereka bersamaan.

OoOoO

Pintu apartemen diketuk beberapa kali, membuat Jae Joong berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Jae Joong saat dia melihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri di balik pintu itu.

"Ini benar rumah Jung Yun Ho?" tanya wanita itu. Jae Joong mengangguk. "Apa dia ada?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf, Yun Ho-ya sedang ada di kantor. Apa anda ingin titip pesan?" tanya Jae Joong.

"Mmm, katakan saja kalau Jung Yeon Hee mencarinya dan mungkin akhir pekan aku akan kesini lagi," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baik," kata Jae Joong sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu membungkuk sebentar, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jae Joong dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Yunho?

OoOoO

"Aku pulang," kata Yun Ho sambil memasuki apartemennya. Suasana sepi menyergap seperti biasa. Menghela nafas, dia lalu berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Tas kerjanya dia taruh di atas meja di ruang tengahnya. Tak sengaja mata elangnya mendapati sebuah memo yang berada di atas meja tempatnya menaruh tas. Segera di bacanya pesan itu.

Annyeong~

Semua sudah kubersihkan, pakaianmu juga sudah aku cuci dan aku setrika. Di dalam kulkas juga sudah aku siapkan makanan, tinggal di hangatkan saja ^^

Terima kasih buat semuanya, Yun Ho-ya ^^

P.S: Tadi ada seorang wanita bernama Jung Yeon Hee mencarimu dan dia mengatakan kalau akan datang lagi akhir pekan ini

"Yeon Hee-ya?"

OoOoO

Ketukan pintu membangunkan Yun Ho dari kesenangannya yaitu menonton acara berita (dan juga mencuri pandang kepada Jae Joong yang sedang mengepel lantai). Jae Joong yang mendengar itu lalu segera berdiri dan bermaksud membuka pintu itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Yun Ho menyuruhnya untuk tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"OPPA!" teriak seorang wanita sambil memeluk Yun Ho erat.

"Yeon Hee-ya?" bisik Yun Ho pelan.

"Oppa kenapa pergi meninggalkanku sejak kejadian itu?! Oppa tau, aku mencarimu ke seluruh kota Tokyo tapi kau tidak ada! Dan aku ke Seoul karena aku yakin kau disini. Dan ternyata memang benar kau disini!" kata Yeon Hee sambil tersenyum senang.

"Mian, aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di Tokyo,"sesal Yun Ho.

"Gwencahana yo, nae yeobo," kata Yeon Hee sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha... nde, nae anae. Ayo masuk," kata Yun Ho sambil menarik Yeon Hee masuk. Tapi kemudian Yun Ho tersentak kaget saat melihat Jae Joong telah berada di belakang mereka.

"Jae-ya?"

"Yeobo, dia siapa?" tanya Yeon Hee sambil menatap Jae Joong yang terpaku sambil membawa nampan yang isinya telah di taruh di atas meja.

"Dia..."

"Saya pembantunya. Maaf, semua tugas saya sudah selesai. Saya harus pergi," kata Jae Joong sambil kembali masuk ke dalam. Tak lama, dia sudah kembali dengan menenteng sebuah tas di tangannya.

"Permisi, tuan, nyonya." Kata Jae Joong sambil berlalu pergi. Entah mengapa rasanya matanya memanas, sementara dadanya sakit mengetahui kenyataan kalau Yun Ho telah memiliki soerang istri.

"Appo..."

OoOoO

25 Desember, hari penuh suka cita bagi umat Nasrani di seluruh dunia. Hari dimana jalanan penuh dengan hiasan pohon cemara yang terdapat banyak hiasan diatasnya. Santa Klaus yang membagikan hadiah sambil tertawa dengan khas. Hari yang sangat cocok dipakai untuk kumpul bersama keluarga dan orang-orang terkasih. Semua orang sepakat dengan hal itu, kecuali seorang gadis cantik yang yang berdiri termenung di balik meja kasir. Matanya sedari tadi memandang kepada seluruh café yang penuh dengan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia. Sesekali lamunannya buyar saat ada orang yang akan memesan ataupun membayar pesanannya. Dan setelah orang itu pergi, dia kembali termenung.

Lamunannya kembali terputus saat dua orang yang dikenalnya memasuki café dan berjalan kearahnya. Seorang pria yang baru tiga bulan lalu dikenalnya dan seorang wanita yang selama sebulan ini membuatnya sakit hati, Yun Ho dan Yeon Hee. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri dengan baik dan memberikan senyum (terpaksa) pada dua orang itu.

"Selamat datang di café Cassiopeia. Mau pesan apa?" tanya Jae Joong.

"Aku pesan ice cappucino dan coffee cake. Kau?" tanya Yun Ho pada Yeon Hee.

"Aku hot green tea dan coffee cake," jawab Yeon Hee.

"Ba-baik. Silakan tunggu di meja anda," kata Jae Joong sambil membawa kertsa berisi pesanan dua orang tadi ke dapur.

"Sung Min-ah, tolong buatkan ini," kata Jae Joong sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke arah yeoja mungil bernama Sung Min itu.

"Nde," kata Sung Min ceria. Namun rautnya berubah saat melihat wajah Jae Joong yang nampak kusut.

"Jae-ya? Wae yo? Kau sakit?" tanya Sung Min khawatir.

"Ani ya," jawab Jae joong sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jeongmal yo?"

"Nde," kata Jae Joong sambil beranjak dari sana.

"Sung Min-ah," panggil Jae Joong sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmm? Wae yo?" tanya Sung Min sambil mengambil dua cangkir dan dua buah piring kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seandainya kau akhirnya tahu kalau Kyu Hyun sudah memiliki istri?" tanya Jae Joong. Sung Min mengerutkan keningnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab 'Tidak mungkin. Kyu Hyun kan sudah bertunangan denganku.' . Tapi dia tidak akan menjawab seperti itu saat melihat wajah Jae Joong berubah sendu.

"Kalau aku mungkin akan menyerahkan keputusan pada Kyu Hyun, dia akan memilihku atau istrinya. Tapi kalau ternyata mereka telah memiliki anak, mau tak mau aku harus melepasnya," kata Sung Min sambil menaruh cake di piring.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jae Joong penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau nantinya anak itu tidak mendapat kasih sayang adri orang tua yang lengkap. Sebagai perempuan dan seorang anak korban perceraian orang tuanya, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka sepertiku," kata Sung Min bijak. Ya, dia adalah anak korban perceraian orang tuanya saat dia berumur delapan tahun. Beruntung dia tinggal dengan ibunya yang cukup mapan, jadi dia tidak perlu susah payah. Namun dia akhirnya memilih bekerja agar dia mandiri dan tidak bergantung pada ibunya.

'Anak,' batin Jae Joong perih. Dia pernah beberapa kali melihat Yeon Hee membawa anak kecil yang manis dan sangat dekat dengan Yun Ho. Mereka sering bermain bersama layaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Mengingatnya membuat Jae Joong merasakan dadanya nyeri.

"Jae-ya?" panggil Sung Min.

"Nde?"

"Kalau kau sakit, istirahat saja," kata Sung Min khawatir.

"Ani. Nan gwenchana, Sung Min-ah," kata Jae Joong sambil mengambil nampan berisi pesanan untuk Yun Ho dan Yeon Hee tadi. Dia pun meninggalkan dapur itu setelah berterima kasih kepada Sung Min.

"Semoga kau benar-benar baik-baik saja."

OoOoO

Jae Joong berjalan di atas trotoar sambil sesekali dia membenarkan mantelnya agar dingin tidak menusuk. Sebenarnya waktu kerjanya masih sejam lagi, tapi dia memilih pulang setelah meminta izin pada managernya dengan alasan sakit. Beruntung, Leeteuk, sang manager mengijinkannya. Dia pun berterima kasih dan segera melesat pergi hingga sekarang dia berada disini, di pinggir jalan sambil memperhatikan beberapa toko yang menjual pernak-pernik natal. Langkahnya berhenti saat dia melihat sebuah topi berwarna hitam yang membuatnya teringat pada sang adik tercinta yang telah berada di Tokyo lima hari yang lalu. Matanya menutup kala mengingat dia harus sendiri menjalani natal tahun ini, padahal selama ini dia merayakannya bersama sang adik tercinta. Ditambah lagi dengan hatinya yang sakit malah membuat natal makin buruk.

Perlahan, kaki mungilnya beranjak dari depan toko itu. Langkahnya kini menuju sebuah taman kota yang sangat indah dengan taburan salju putih diatas pohon-pohon cemara. Dengan perlahan dia duduk dan memperhatikan taman yang tidak ramai itu. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ada orang waras yang duduk di taman yang dingin kecuali Jae Joong.

"Hei, kenapa tidak pulang? Disini dingin," kata seseorang yang cukup membuat Jae Joong kaget. Apalagi ditambah dengan lilitan sebuah syal di lehernya.

"Yun Ho-ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak bersama Yeon Hee-sshi?" tanya Jae Joong. Setahunya tadi Yun Ho masih bersama Yeon Hee di café saat dia pergi.

"Aku sedang mengingatkan seseorang untuk segera pulang karena cuaca dingin. Yeon Hee? Dia masih di sana." Kata Yun Ho santai.

"Kau kenapa meninggalkannya? Kasihan dia sendiri di sana," kata Jae Joong. Bagaimana juga dia perempuan, sama seperti Yeon Hee. Pasti sakit saat suamimu meninggalkanmu demi wnita lain.

"Tenang saja, dia aman bersama suaminya disana," kata Yun Ho sambil duduk di sana.

"Su-suami? Bukankah kau suaminya?" tanya Jae Joong bingung. Yun Ho menatap Jae Joong sesaat, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Suami? Tentu saja bukan. Mana mungkin aku menjadi suami adikku sendiri," kata Yun Ho.

"Ja-jadi, dia adikmu? Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya anae dan dia memanggilmu yeobo?" tanya Jae Joong tidak percaya.

"Hahahaha... itu hanya permainan kami dari dulu. Dulu dia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya dan dia menyuruhku berpura-pura jadi suaminya agar pacarnya cemburu. Tahunya itu malah jadi lelucon kami saat bertemu lagi," kata Yun Ho sambil tertawa pelan. Sementara Jae joong malah menundukkan kepalanya. Malu saat dia mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"O-oh," bisik Jae Joong. Yun Ho menhentikan tawanya lalu menatap Jae Joong yang menunduk. Perlahan dia mengangkat wajah Jae Joong sehingga membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yun Ho pelan. "Apa mungkin kau..."

"Su-sudah malam. Aku harus—" gerakan dan kata-kata Jae Joong terhenti saat Yun Ho memeluknya.

"Yun—"

"Saranghae. Nan jeongmal saranghae yo," kata Yun Ho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jae Joong.

"M-mwo?" kata Jae Joong kaget.

"Sranghae, Jae-ya. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Yun Ho. "Di umurku yang seperti ini, aku hanya mencari pendamping hidup dan kau adalah pilihan yang tepat," kata Yun Ho.

"Ta-tapi... apa kau tidak malu memiliki pendamping seperti aku? Yang hanya mantan pembantumu dan—"

"Ssstt... aku tidak pernah malu memilihmu. Karena hatiku sudah memilih orang yang terbaik untukku," kata Yun Ho sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan menyematkannya di jari Jae Joong.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga. Tapi apa adikmu meneri—"

"Tentu saja!" kata seseorang, mengagetkan Yun Ho dan Jae Joong.

"Yeon Hee?"

"Aku senang akhirnya oppa mendapatkan pasangan hidup. Kan kasihan, aku sudah lama menikah, tapi dia malah masih single," kata Yeon Hee. "Iya kan, Yoo Chun-ah?" tanya Yeon Hee pada suaminya.

"Iya. Yun Ho-hyung memang harus cepat menikah," kata Yoo Chun.

"Jadi..."

"Ayo kita ke apartemenmu, oppa! Kita makan-makan!" seru Yeon Hee ceria sambil menarik tangan Yun Ho dan Jae Joong.

"Ya! Tunggu aku, chagi!" teriak Yoo Chun sambil menyusul mereka.

Pada akhirnya mereka akhirnya menemukan pendamping hidup. Tak peduli apakah itu cinta pertama ataupun keseribu mereka, tapi yang pasti mereka akhirnya menemukan cinta terakhir mereka. And they're lived happily ever after.

OoOoO

The End

OoOoO

Just repost from my fb

Enjoy!


End file.
